The King of Fighters XVI Roster
by M.M.Richter-XIII
Summary: The roster for an upcoming story. This roster is dream match size, explained in the backstory. Please R&R


_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters_

_**A/N: **_**Hello and welcome to my latest roster. Like the others, this is the roster for an upcoming story, and continuing in my mode of operation, the number of entrants has grown again, hopefully giving a special team for everyone. This one, however, is unlike the others, in that it's meant to be dream-match style. You'll read it in a moment. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you like the list and my reasoning. And here … we …go:**

**The King of Fighters XVI Roster:**

**Backstory: **Over the years, despite the popularity of the combatants and the true entertainment value, The King of Fighters had gained the reputation of being a truly dangerous undertaking, and rightfully so. Year after year, there always seemed to be some force that caused major damage to the competition's site and threatened even the present audience. Finally, as an effective cover for their agendas and smokescreen for their enemies, the 16th event's sponsors decided to take the tournament in a drastically different direction. Sponsored by Adelheid Bernstein, Kagura Enterprises, and Amaterasu Industries, the King of Fighters XVI was slated as a much more light-hearted affair with the field expanded to dream-match size, and the prize for winning the tournament being the equivalent of $9 million. In addition, while the 'Quick Shift' and 'Order Shift' were omitted, a new rule is added that allows all three members to enter at once and unleash a single, combined attack called an 'AGB' DM or an 'All Guns Blazing' Danger Move. Needless to say, The King of Fighters XVI was expected to be the most popular one yet.

* * *

><p><strong>The Kyo-Adel Team<strong>

Kyo Kusanagi

Adelheid Bernstein

Shinobu

Kyo and Adel team together again as they continue to battle Those from the Past. As the group's plans are unveiled, the call for Kyo prevent their endgame is to keep them from undoing a victory he secured years ago. After coming close to rescuing his sister the last time, Adel is doubly motivated after hearing what the group has in store for her. The two are joined by the enigmatic Shinobu, a skilled warrior woman looking to save her loved one from the group's clutches.

* * *

><p><strong>Benimaru Team<strong>

Benimaru Nikaido

Goro Daimon

Shingo Yabuki

With the return Chizuru to the fray, Shingo Yabuki is vindicated in his promise to her, but only more troubles come. Those from the Past are on the move, prompting Benimaru and company offer assistance again. As the powerful group's plans are revealed, Shingo, Benimaru, and Goro promise to fight along their friends until the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Yagami Team<strong>

Iori Yagami

Oswald

Shen Woo

It's a familiar team, with vastly different members. Meeting Oswald and Shen Woo through Elisabeth and Duo Lon, Iori Yagami asks to team with the two after finding out he couldn't enter as a single entrant. Shen Woo, always eager for a fight and seeing the opportunity for more fights against vastly different competitors, joins up without a second thought. Oswald is hesitant at first, but, after seeing the opportunity for more business, decides to join as well. As always, Iori wants to face Kyo, but there's another object for his rage this time, the man who kept him from Kyo in the last tournament, Hiroshi Amaterasu.

* * *

><p><strong>EX Sacred Treasure Team<strong>

Moe Habana

Miu Kurosaki

Jun Kagami

Again, the three holders of Sacred Treasure of Japan are pulled into the main conflict. With Those from the Past still at large. Moe, Miu, and Jun are asked to continue in the fight. Moe, still eager to help Kyo and participate in the tournament, agrees, and Jun does so as well, still not feeling sure of her and her young teammates' safety. Then, when the plans of the mysterious group come to light, the three realize just how serious their next fight will be.

* * *

><p><strong>Prestige Team<strong>

Elisabeth Blanctorche

Duo Lon

Xiao Lon

With her most pressing issue finally resolved, Elisabeth is stuck with reality of being the last of her family, but her situation is soon cut by a rather odd surprise: the introduction of Duo Lon's younger sister, Xiao Lon, a relative Elisabeth wasn't even aware of. In an effort to be more active in his sister's life, Duo Lon introduced her to his teammate in hopes the Blanctorche lady could be a possible mentor for the young Flying Brigand while he continues to train her in the Hizoku arts. The measure works to a degree as Elisabeth helps Xiao Lon deal with some of her anxieties while the two connect over similar situations of loneliness. Eventually, the three decide to enter the King of Fighters XVI with Xiao Lon wanting to test how far she's progressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Gorgeous Team<strong>

Mai Shiranui

King

Chizuru Kagura

Chizuru finally returns, but with her return comes a new series of problems. After gaining insight into goals of the mystifying group Those from the Past, Chizuru is quickly thrust back into her duties as the group sets out to undo something she'd fought and almost died to achieve. Joining up with former teammates, she at first keeps to light tone the tournament aims for, but King and Mai don't buy it. However, despite the presented risks, King and Mai vow to follow and fight next to Chizuru, wherever she needs to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyokugen Team<strong>

Ryo Sakazaki

Yuri Sakazaki

Khushnood Butt

Kyokugen Karate has never been so successful, thanks to its Sparrow. Fresh off the newfound popularity of her style, Yuri has grown to near rock-star status among the city's female population for her innovative and accessible self-defense program, a vast departure from the style's well-known traditional and stringent reputation. Meanwhile, the men of the dojo have not gone without their successes; Ryo has discovered a star pupil who has withstood and even excelled in the style, a man out of Brazil named Khushnood Butt. When a dream match style King of Fighters is announced, Yuri sees it as a perfect opportunity to honor her students, while Ryo sees it as the perfect black belt test for Khushnood.

* * *

><p><strong>Garcia Team<strong>

Robert Garcia

Pepe Rodriguez

Pupa Salgueiro

Robert, for the first time, is entering the tournament while not under the name of Kyokugen. During the last tournament, he was struck by one Pepe Rodriguez, a strong fighter with a style Robert had never heard of before. Hoping to know more, he caught up with Pepe and his friend Pupa, and asked what their story was. Struck by their story of looking for her brother and hearing of the dream match style of the next tournament, Robert offers to help them, as he did with his friend Freia Lawrence years before. Pupa is overjoyed to accept his help, while Pepe, oddly enough, asks for a match against Robert in addition. Robert agrees to the condition, and a new team enters the King of Fighters XVI.

* * *

><p><strong>Lone Wolves<strong>** Team**

Terry Bogard

Andy Bogard

Joe Higashi

The Lone Wolves aren't so alone anymore. Thanks to the efforts of 'Sons of Fate' leaders Alba and Soiree Meira and their own Rock Howard, the state of South Town looks hopeful … and you couldn't find anyone more proud than Terry Bogard. With the younger ones spearheading the city's rehabilitation, Terry, Andy, and Joe have only had to give assistance wherever they're needed, an odd but comforting change of pace. Then, after both groups were invited to and entered the King of Fighters tournament XVI, a fabrication in the paper suggested there was tension between the 'young wolves' and the 'lone wolves' over the city. Terry, finding humor in whole thing, lets the story go on while going about why he's really entered the fight this time: to get a one-on-one bout against his 'son' Rock…

* * *

><p><strong>Maximum Impact Team<strong>

Alba Meira

Soiree Meira

Rock Howard

Alba Meira, Soiree Meira, Rock Howard… the names were already known to many, but only now have they started to gain acclaim in their city of South Town. The trio formed during the last tournament, and together had begun to cleaning up the metropolis. With Geese Howard not longer running interference, they brought down major drug operations, exposed crooked law enforcement, and broke up violent gangs, among other things. Due to the efforts of these three, the fear that haunted the citizens a short time ago is starting to lift. Now, with recovery in sight, Rock Howard and the Meira brothers enter the King of Fighters XVI for two reasons: earn the prize money to push the recovery efforts over the top, and give the people of South Town reason to celebrate.

* * *

><p><strong>Street Team<strong>

Duck King

Lucky Glauber

Heavy D!

Finally… That's the thought that pervades the minds of Heavy D! and Lucky Glauber as they finally get back into the King of Fighters Tournament. This fortune is actually an ironic occurrence as they had just lost hope they could compete; the ban on their teammate Brian Battler had recently been reviewed and lifted, so the Gridiron Giant was going back to football full time. Lucky and Heavy figured they had to let go of their desire to fight in the competition when they got a save from one of Heavy's friends, Duck King. Wanting to get another taste of the King of Fighters, Duck King eagerly agrees to fills Brian's spot, and the team easily gets a spot within the dream match size field. The three are just happy to be back in the ranks … but getting their hands on the prize money would be nice too.

* * *

><p><strong>Slasher Team<strong>

Oni Inomura

Freeman

Ryuji Yamazaki

Ryuji Yamazaki went into solitude after the tournament in 2003, and went back into his long ignored brokering efforts while ruling the Chinese mafia in Hong Kong. One day, he decided that he needed a change of scenery, but not in the traditional sense: he wanted to find more people to surround himself with, people like himself. His search didn't take long, but it did produce two of the most dangerous men around: British serial killer and sadist Freeman, and manic brawler Oni Inomura. Then, when he found out about the large prize money for the King of Fighters tournament XVI, he quickly signed himself and his two associates up. Now, the only question is: who can contain this trio of mad men?

* * *

><p><strong>Jhun Team<strong>

Jhun Hoon

'Jinju' May Lee

Chae Lim

After the life-altering events of the last tournament still haunting him and his sons' fighting skill starting to emerge, Kaphwan Kim decides to skip the dream match style King of Fighters XVI. Jhun Hoon, feeling the King of Fighters shouldn't go without a Korea team, sees this as an opportunity to form his own team, and manages to convince May Lee to join him. Unbeknownst to him, Kim agrees with Jhun's notion, and sends his most skilled student, 'the Taekwondo Zephyr' Chae Lim, to complete the team. Kim sees the tournament as a relatively risk free test and possible confidence booster for Chae Lim, while Jhun sees this … as a chance to possibly steal a student from his friend, Kaphwan.

* * *

><p><strong>High School Girls Team<strong>

Tsugumi Sendo

Hotaru Futaba

Hinako Shijou

The girls are back for another tournament run, with a returning fighter in tow. Thoroughly enjoying her time in the King of Fighters the year before, Tsugumi Sendo doesn't have to think very long about entering again. Hotaru unfortunately didn't come any closer to finding her brother, but she remains hopeful with a new friend helping her search, and agrees to join the tournament again as well. This time, Li Xiangfei is unable to compete, but not wanting to leave her teammates in the wind, she directs them to another female fighter eager to get back into the ranks: Hinako Shijou.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Blades Team<strong>

Rosa

Sinclair

Sharon

Sharon, Karnoffel Queen of Hearts, had no plans to enter the latest King of Fighters tournament especially with her uncle Oswald back and active. Then, she saw an early roster, and decided she had to enter the competition. Quickly, she calls in two favors from her stronger contacts: Sinclair, a sword dancer from India Sharon helped find employment as a bodyguard, and the 'Deep Crimson Vixen' Rosa, the leader of a military faction Sharon often spies for. The reasons for Sharon's involvement in this tournament all have to do with one person: Lien Neville.

* * *

><p><strong>Angels Team<strong>

Angel

Cassandra Murata

Panni

This trio of ladies has gathered by coincidence, but for a common reason: to find someone important they've lost. Having lived in surprisingly peaceful anonymity with her friend, Angel suddenly lost touch with K999 after he took off after a mysterious youth, and now fears something terrible has happened to him. After getting very ill one day and having to be admitted to the hospital, Cassandra was seemingly abandoned by her brother Oni, and she eventually found him in perhaps the worst place imaginable: under the wing of Ryuji Yamazaki. Finally, Panni, former associate of businessman Laocorn Gaudeamus, has the easiest person to find but also the most mysterious motive; she wants to find Terry Bogard, seeking 'an audience' with him, but for what reason?

* * *

><p><strong>Psycho Soldier Team<strong>

Athena Asamiya

Momoko

Kyrie Tirzah

After the devastating encounter with Ron, Chin Gentsai urgently took Sie Kensou and Bao for special training to counter the rapidly burgeoning Dragon Spirit. Not leaving his two other charges unguided, he calls in a favor to one of his earlier students: Kyrie Tirzah, an Italian Romani woman. A stunning lady, Kyrie possesses impressive psionic power and ability, even able to support herself through seeing the future, and both girls gain great training and advice under her tutelage. Even with the help and camaraderie with the Psionic Gypsy, however, Athena is still dejected from being a non-factor against Ron, struggling to overcome her fear and guilt.

* * *

><p><strong>Agents Team<strong>

Seth

Ramon

Blue Mary

During their face-to-face encounter with the ghastly Ron, Vanessa was severely injured, almost losing her life in the bloody battle, and her injuries have left her unable to fight at a high level, even a year later. The agents, with Seth now actively in the fold, are even more determined to bring the former Flying Brigand leader to justice. None of them are more determined however than the grieving and angry Ramon, who fights for nothing else but Vanessa's sake and revenge in her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Ops Team<strong>

Yuki

Lien Neville

Nagase

NEOGEO is a successful technology company with its many gadgets used in many special operations groups around the world. The company eventually decides to test its current line of device in preparation for new projects, so as part of its partnership agreement with multiple outfits, it calls upon two of the most skilled users of its products: Nagase, who's perfected using their Battle Disc System, and Lien Neville, who's proficient with their Shien Ose bracelet. The company quickly teams them with New Japan Federative Government special operative Yuki, who's the test subject for a prototype upgrade of Lien's bracelet, a pair of 'power watches'. Just as the three meet, the perfect event for a field test is announced: The King of Fighters Tournament XVI…

* * *

><p><strong>Ikari Team<strong>

Leona Heidern

Clark Still

Ralf Jones

Leona returned to duty in Ikari with impact: thanks to a wealth of information she received slightly before returning, Ikari is fully aware of the current status of Those from the Past and their plans. The Ikari team is reassembled and ready to go… But despite the sizeable and powerful threat that looms in front of them, Leona seems oddly distracted. She has a host of new friends and even a guy she has her eye on, but something is on her mind … and it's really disturbing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kula Team<strong>

Foxy

Diana

Kula Diamond

With the return of Leona to the Ikari team, Whip is left without a team, so to allow her sister to continue to participate, Kula gives up her spot with K'. Kula did not want to miss a chance for a more fun experience during the tournament however. That's when she got an idea: no need to look for a new team when she has two strong fighters right by her. Reluctant to join the fight at first, Foxy and Diana prove weak against their daughter's pleas, and, also seeing little risk in the light-hearted affair, agree to join Kula. This marks Foxy's return and Diana's first tournament.

* * *

><p><strong>K' Team<strong>

K'

Maxima

Whip

K' finally hit home against Those from the Past, striking down one of its members, but a great price. By taking off his glove to deal a killing blow, he slightly damaged it, increasing his power along with the risk of it over taking it. Efforts to fix it have had only marginal success when Those from the Past resurface, and K' and company are forced back into the fight. This time, the team has to prepare for their powerful and mysterious foes and also keep an eye on their teammate … for his sake.

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven and Earth Team<strong>

Vice

Hiroshi Amaterasu

Mature

After a tumultuous time the year prior, Hiroshi Amaterasu is having a very good run of fortune. His 'sisters', Vice and Mature, are back by his side after helping him bring down his enemy. He has found a very beautiful love interest. And now, he's one of the sponsors for the biggest fighting tournament in the world, a competition he's a huge fan of, The King of Fighters Tournament… but his time to fight has not passed. With a bigger enemy threat still at large, The Heaven and Earth Team enters the fray again to face an even stronger group of adversaries, Those from the Past.

* * *

><p>End Roster<p>

_**A/N: **_**Whew! There you have it. I know; that's a lot of characters. Thank you for reading (and making it through it all), and again I hope you liked it. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


End file.
